


SEMISHIRA: Kitchenette Sentiments

by Porcupixel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, SemiShira Week, dancing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupixel/pseuds/Porcupixel
Summary: Can Semi get Shirabu back on his feet? Dancing feet?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	SEMISHIRA: Kitchenette Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to post this on the 27th cus it was my birthday, but then I realized this doesn't fall under the themes :( Anyway, thank you for choosing to read my work!! I hope you enjoy it and Happy SemiShira Week everyone! 💜💜💜

While being fairly known for his musky, charismatic voice, Semi also prided himself with his above average dance skills. Were they enough for him to be globally renowned and dancing on a hectic, well-lit stage in front of millions of fans? Not really. But, they were enough to pull off a little jig in the comfort of one's kitchen.

It has been a while though since Semi had the chance to polish his moves. He was scared he was getting a bit rusty. But, if it meant keeping the love of his life comfortable, he could always practice some other time.

He hoped he could at least speed up the process.

Tonight, he'd be attempting just that. It was like any normal Saturday evening. That meant shifts ending early for both Semi and Shirabu. As the former walked in through the apartment door, the familiar smell of curry dragged his nose and the rest of him to the kitchen and to a familiar sight.

"Honey, I'm home," Semi cooed lazily, sneaking his arms around his lover's waist and gently placing a kiss on the crook of Shirabu's neck. "Welcome home," replied the latter before turning his head slightly to take in Semi's scent, "Work on your nicknames, Eita." The cool, summer scent of Semi's skin contrasted the warm aroma of tonight's dinner. Just what Shirabu was missing. "How was work," he then asked.

The taller man hummed in response as he buried his face in the other's hair. He'd never admit it but his fianceè had the softer head of hair between them. Just laying his head on it after a long day's worth was a comfort in itself. And, a sign. Semi was tired to the bone. With a strict click of his tongue, Shirabu sent the other man to their bedroom. 

"I'll have dinner ready by the time you finish changing," he said, practically shoving the other out of the kitchen. But not without getting himself a kiss on the forehead.

Back when they first started dating, it would have been impossible to not picture these two having a snark fest every three minutes. Fast forward a few years later and here they are, peacefully sharing an apartment and having identical gold rings snug on their fingers.

Semi quickly returned to the kitchen. He was hungry and missed his fianceè. While tonight might seem like any other weekend night, Semi had something else in mind. He quickly scooped his other half into his arms, and not a moment too soon. It would have been a waste of curry otherwise.

"I missed you, too, Eita, but can't we set the table first?" Poor Shirabu. He was practically being squeezed by Semi and his 'strong, rockstar arms'. But despite the apparent protest, Shirabu threw his arms around Semi anyway.

Just the two of them sinking into each other's embrace, while a familiar tune resounded within the walls of their apartment.

Wait. Music?

"Eita-"

The man in question chuckled sheepishly while discreetly placing his phone on the nearby counter. "Baaaabe, please," he chimed insistently, "Just this one time."

Shirabu frowned, answering without meeting the other's gaze. "I haven't done it in...years."

"I'm sure you're a natural! Please, Jirou?"

"But-"

Semi took Shirabu's hands in his and placed soft kisses on the knuckles. While he did, he stared into the other's brown eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he noticed the tears glazing his fianceè's eyes.

They stood in silence, Shirabu biting down on his lip nervously. After a moment, a stammer escaped his lips, but only to be met by Semi's stronger tone.

Chuckling, Semi continued a different sentence. "You first, Jirou."

The other shook his head, insisting otherwise. And knowing that it would only be counterproductive to insist back, Semi breathed, in... Then, out...

"I know this whole dancing-in-the-kitchen was a thing between you and your last boyfriend... And the last thing I want to do is to remind you of the past." Shirabu remained silent, knowing all too well that Semi wanted to say more.

Quite the talker his fianceè was. But his words were more poems than just sentences to Shirabu.

"The thing is...I," Semi paused, his voice shaking a bit. Reassuringly, Shirabu wrapped his arms around him again. Against his cheek, he could feel Semi's chest drop and relax before he continued, "Remember the gala we went to?"

"The one where I dipped and left you alone on the dancefloor," Shirabu answered without lifting his head.

Semi nodded, laughing softly. Instinctively, he caresses Shirabu's head. "I was all dressed up for you, too. If I knew dancing was something that reminded you of something painful, well, we could have just ate tiny sandwiches by the refreshment table." This got a lighthearted laugh from Shirabu.

"I want to make that our thing, Jirou. That bastard," Semi began talking through gritted teeth, "He's still hurting you." He suddenly paused, relaxing himself. 

"But, I want to change anything and everything that reminds you of him...and make sure it reminds you of us, instead."

At a loss for words, Shirabu looks up at Semi. He was almost never this sentimental. Only when he was drunk did Semi ever start talking like a sappy romantic.

"Also, we can't have you ditching me when we dance on our wedding day," he jokingly added. Shirabu rolled his eyes playfully at his giggling fianceè.

"Well, you do present strong arguments, Eita Semi."

"I know you can't resist me, Kenjirou Shirabu."

Then, Semi gingerly placed his left hand on Shirabu's waist, his grip relaxing when Shirabu put his right hand on his arm, while their other hands were lovingly intertwined. They started with a few, reluctant steps. The gears in their heads still trying to figure out each other's natural rhythm. But, that wasn't hard to do. It didn't take them long, and the lovers were finally breaking out in a waltz.

A limited, slightly clumsy waltz while laughter and their favorite song filled the air of their small apartment unit. Neither of them could ask for anything else in that moment.

The pair finished their little dance with a flourish, Semi dipping Shirabu while their lips shared a long, intimate kiss.

"Thank you, Eita."

After that night, it wasn't just Semi who put his dancing shoes back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or maybe suggestions! Thank you so much for reading my work!!


End file.
